Dormir
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: During English Class, Kurt's asleep whilst Sebastian gets turned-on. Prompted. Kurbastian. NC-17


_Dormir_

_During English, Kurts asleep and Sebastians horny. Prompted_

**Warning: Slash. Kurbastian. Graphic Sex. Deep-throating. Established Relationship. Somnophilia. **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not nor will I ever own the show called **__Glee__**. This writing is simply for entertainment and I will gain no profit from the distribution of this fiction nor am I intending to accept profit. **_

_Note: 'Dormir' - roughly translated to 'Sleep'_

_Dormir_

Sebastian sighed, slumping down so he was leaning on his crossed arms on his desk as he stared boredly at the white screen that was playing Romeo and Juilet for their Romeo And Juilet English Controlled Assessment. He snorted owly as he watched Mercutio parade around in a white tutu dress, complimenting his black skin.

His attention was diverted however, when he felt Kurt shifting next to him. Only lifting his head from his crossed arms, he muffled a slight laugh when he saw Kurt had fallen into a doze, open glasz eyes glazed and blank with a hand still absentmindedly stroking the curl of Sebastians hair at the nape of his neck, resting comfortably on Sebastians rumpled Dalton Blazer. Sebastian shifted himself, feeling the all too familiar tingle of pins-and-needles in his butt, grateful for the fact that it was dark except for the very dim flash lighting of Bas Lerhmans edition Of Romeo and Juilet.

_Speaking of it being dark..._

With a wide smirk that took over his face, Sebastian gently removed his boyfriends hand from his neck making sure he could sit up properly so he could do what he was about to do. With dark eyes and a tent rising up in his slack pants, Sebastian used one hand to quietly unsnap the button on Kurts pants and unzip them; biting his lip when Kurt snuffled, only to turn his head closer to Sebastian who was suddenly very, very glad they were the only two students at the back of the classroom.

His hand, dexterous and warm, snaked into Kurts pants, a low groan escaping him when he felt the bare skin of Kurts cock against his hand; Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear. Fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it seemed. Fidgting as he felt blood rush to his cock, he bypassed the younger boys cock completely, making the sleepy Kurt give a quiet, high-pitched whine that made Sebastian chuckle lowly.

But what he did next made Kurt moan and made all the secrecy that much better.

Fingers dry and warm, he slipped them past the boys balls, the callouses on his fingers making Kurt moan as they caught on his soft and silky skin. They circled Kurts tight hole which was clenching and unclenching as Sebastian randomly pressed his index and middle finger on the apex of Kurts hot, tight hole.

"_Fuck," _Sebastian whispered, voice low and gravelly as he saw Kurt arch his back, his hips bucking forward as his mouth let loose a series of high-pitched moans and whimpers, making Sebastian have to readjust himself as his cock pressed heavily against the rough seams of his pants. Exerting more pressure on his fingers, he forced them dryly into Kurt, letting out a low growl as his fingers where surrounded by tight dry heat that reminded Sebastian of what had happened on Thursday night; where Kurt had stripped and danced for him, before fingering himself open with a blind fold around his eyes and riding Sebastian.

Even though it was now Friday, Kurt was still just as tight as he was before.

Eyes rolling as his cock rushed with blood again, making it ache Sebastian's arm and shoulder flexed as he begain to quickly pump his fingers in and out, the dry slip and rough catch making pleasure shoot up his spine as he imagined what Kurt might look like, spread out with nothing but silk scarves on his wrists and ankles with hickies marking Sebastians possession and territory, his ass up in the air as he begged Sebastian to take him, to fuck him so he hurt so Kurt knew that he was Sebastians.

Slipping a third finger in, making Kurt give a confused moan that turned into a whimper when Sebastian aimed what as perhaps a cruel corkscrew thrust into his boys prostate, Sebastian used his remaining hand to free himself from his own Dalton slack, groaning in relief as some pressure was eased off.

However, he was forced to loosen his grip on his own cock when Kurt go progressively louder and higher-pitched in his whimpers and moans. He clapped a hand on his boyfriends mouth, slightly incredulous of the fact that was still asleep.

It was than that Sebastian felt a light bulb light up in his mind.

Gentling monveruing Kurts chair, thanking God that he was so light, he made the wooden contraption face him. Slipping his hand free carefully, he pulled the chair closer with both hands before bending Kurt in half, so his head was in Sebastians lap, breath warm and making his cock rise even more to attention as he saw Kurt was absentmindedly flicking his tongue towards it. Sebastian groaned. He loved it when Kurt deep-throated him and let him fuck his mouth.

Forgetting all about fingering Kurt, Sebastian grasped the boys thick hair mussing it beyond repair as he lifted his head up, one hand loosening to grab his own cock. He held it steady, before placing the still sleeping Kurts mouth at the head. Without decorum, the loosened his grasp on Kurts hair long enough for his head to drop all the way, sliding down Sebastians cock to press his nose into the dark curls at the base.

_"Fucki-ing,"_ Sebastian groaned, hands pressing Kurts head down as his own fell backwards. Shit, it was so different. When Kurt was usually deep-throating him, it was with sucking and licking and Kurt would usually take control but now, it was Sebastian who was in full control- and fuck, if that didn't give him a rush that made him grasp Kurts hair all the more tighter.

Feeling his stomach contract as he felt the back of Kurts throat pressed tightly and snugly against the head of his engorged cock, Sebastian couldn't help the bucking of his hips that would have deprived Kurt of any satisfactory oxygen intact. Kurt didn't even choke.

_Fuck_, Sebastian thought._ This shouldn't be this hot_. Perhaps it shouldn't have been; but it was. He was making Kurt deep-throat him when he was asleep in a classroom full of teenaged boys. It was as hot as 'hot' got to be honest. Without shame, Sebastian pressed his boyfriends head down his cock again, keeping his nosed pressed into Sebastians lap.

Sebastian made sure his hands stayed were they were as his legs slipped apart so he could stay steady. Than, with cheeks flushed and eyes dark with lust he docked his hips forcing them into Kurts lax throat every time. No doubt, Kurts voice would be nearly gone by the end of this.

His hips docked forward and than fell back to the wooden surface of his chair, his stomach contracted and his fingers tightening sharply around Kurts hair, making the still unconscious boy give a small whine that only made Sebastian growl again as he forced his cock into his boyfriends lax throat.

He could feel his orgasm building up, hot and strong in his balls and in the pit of his stomach. It was with one last thrust and with a growl as his head fell back that he came, cum being forced down Kurts lax throat, not even being swallowed but slipping. Sebastian lay there for a moment, cock still forced down Kurts throat when he felt Kurt shudder and a tongue twine around his cock.

Sebastian loosened his hands, letting Kurt lift his head.

"Fuck," Kurt, still sleepy with glazed eyes that were wide with a hot and very raw, hoarse voice that made their activites all the more obvious. "We should do that more often," His pants where tacky with drying cum, mouth swollen and bruised with the force of Sebastians force.

"Definately," Sebastian growled, making Kurts wide opens widen even further as he noticed the possessive glint in the elder boys eyes.

Only Sebastian had noticed that Jeff and Nick were staring at them, hands down each others pants, obviously having came.


End file.
